


Kinktober

by NoNotThat



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Desk Sex, Lieutenant!Jin, M/M, Major!Ragna, Riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNotThat/pseuds/NoNotThat
Summary: I'm late to the party, but here it is! Bunch of oneshots for your kinky needs.*Note, I won't be doing the ones I'm not comfortable with doing/have no idea how to go about it. thanks. 7. Creampie





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my final essay for college. I should be finishing Sensei is My Nii-san.
> 
> BUT I NEVER TURN DOWN FROM A CHALLENGE. Thanks, Aeonouji.
> 
> *SLAPS FIC DOWN LIKE 30 MINUTES LATER*

“Major…” the blond Lieutenant purrs once more for that evening, sending shivers down Ragna’s spine. 

His lieutenant, Jin Kisaragi, has been stopping by his office throughout the day to pass on messages and work, but that wasn’t all he did. The shorter male would tease him- test him- by purring filthy requests or touching him in a provocative manner. And, frankly, Ragna was getting riled up by it- and not in the way Ragna should be. Sex with Jin was no foreign concept, they’ve done it plenty of times during their Academy years, but Ragna liked to think he was able to control his urges a little better than what he used to as a teen. Apparently, he was wrong. 

He was letting Jin slide onto his lap and work his hips over his crotch, giggling softly as Ragna’s lower body reacted. 

“Lieutenant,” Ragna says tightly, his right hand gripping the pen he was using to fill out paperwork. 

“It’s my duty to make sure you take your breaks, Major,” he replied, amused and even pleased with himself, biting his lip and letting out a breath when he could definitely feel Ragna’s erection firmly pressing against his backside. 

“Not much of a break if I’m goin’ to be doing all the work.”

“I’ll do it, it’s okay!” Jin chirps, “I’ve already got the pesky part out of the way. Look.” 

Shamelessly, Jin stands up and bends himself over Ragna’s desk, tossing his boss lube and discarding his jacket with his gloves in the process. Ragna’s breath catches in his throat when his lieutenant rips his tights to expose his ass, to which he spreads. 

“D-did you-”

“I did,” Jin confirms, pressing three fingers to his still somewhat slicked hole and pushing them in with ease.

At what point did Jin finger fuck himself? The major contemplates this as he watches Jin’s fingers thrust in a few times before pulling out so that he can reclaim his position on Ragna’s lap. 

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” the blond mewls, now worked up and eagerly pulling Ragna’s cock from its confinements and slicking it up. 

“Wait, hold on,” Ragna finally manages to wheeze out, gripping Jin’s shoulder, “We’re at work. I think I’m expecting Noel-”

“You won’t be expecting anyone,” he cuts in, raising himself over Ragna’s erection, “Like I said, you’re on break, and I made sure the others knew.”

Just as Ragna was going to voice other concerns, the petite male pushed his hips down and engulfed his cock within his tight, warm walls. The major’s concerns die on his lips, a groan replacing it and in unison with his lieutenant's. He then slowly works his way down until all of Ragna’s cock is buried deep, a small moan leaving him when he rolls and grinds his hips. Just as slowly, Jin begins working him in and out, gasps and mewls escaping as he has his way. Ragna can only stare and watch as his partner take his cock, his pace picking up the more he accommodates to his length. 

He doesn’t know what happens, but something snaps and Ragna finds himself grasping Jin’s fleshy globes and forcing him down to meet his hips snapping up. The blond’s mouth drops open in a startled gasp, his hands seizing the lapels of his boss’ uniform, eyes trained on the man under him. 

“M-Major…!” he moans out after the second thrust he initiates, sweat building up enough to make his skin start to shine. 

Ragna can’t hold back a smirk. “You said you’d be doing the work. Don’t slack off now.” 

Jin shutters out a breath and another moan, but nods and throws Ragna a smirk of his own before continuing his work with the help of Ragna. 

“Ahh… N-ng, Major! Major!” Jin is clawing at his chest now that Ragna is bouncing him on his cock, his voice rising in volume and obviously pleased with his participation. Suddenly, the lieutenant tightens and grips Ragna’s cock, electing a moan from him as Jin tilts his head back and lets out a loud gasp. “Oh! Oh, my god…!” 

Finding their current position hindering his ability to thrust, Ragna gathers Jin and raises from his seat to push him back onto his desk riddled with papers. He’s probably going to regret fucking his lieutenant on the papers he was in the middle of finishing, but fuck it. Slotting his hands under Jin’s knees, he holds them open as he resumes his thrusts. 

Jin’s wanton mewls and moans cut over Ragna’s, his hands clawing desperately at the desk’s edge in an attempt to ground himself. “M-Major, ah! M-” he moans and tightens around the intrusion again, “Ragna! O-oh!”

“There?” the older chokes out, focusing on holding back on his impending orgasm despite how Jin’s insides are tempting and sucking him in. 

The blond bites his lip and nods dumbly, trying to work his hips to meet with Ragna’s bruising thrusts. It works his tunic up enough for Ragna to see how Jin’s cock is still strained against the un-ripped part of his tights. Granting mercy, he rips the tights even more, surprising Jin, and grasps his rigid length to start stroking in time with his thrusts. He is pretty sure he saw Jin’s eyes roll back, his body tensing and hips stilling as Ragna fucks him.

“Oh, _fuck!_ ” he breathes, panting now, “Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck, fuck!” 

Watching Jin writhe and become thoroughly debauched has Ragna’s gut tightening with the need to release. His hair is splayed out and becoming disheveled, his legs wide open with his hips canted up enough for Ragna to have his way with him, hands positioned above his head and gripping the desk. 

Jin’s eyes are glazed over and lidded, staring at Ragna with a desperate look. “Going- a-ah, cumming! I’m cumming!” 

“Then cum,” Ragna groans, almost pleadingly, and swipes his thumb over Jin’s slit. 

That was all it took for Jin to spill into Ragna’s hand, nearly screaming as he continued to be fucked while coming all the while. Unable to handle the way the blond’s ass gripped unbearingly tight around him, the major manages to get a few more thrusts in before shuddering to a hult and cums with a drawn out moan. The two remain in their positions for a moment, panting and attempting to recollect themselves. Slowly, Ragna pulls out and steps back, his eyes widening at the way cum thickly drips from Jin’s abused hole and onto the floor. 

Noticing the staring, Jin giggles softly before raising his hips and moaning as more cum leaks. 

“S-stop that, asshole!” Ragna hisses, his face reddening. 

“I’m not doing anything. You’re the one admiring your own work,” Jin teases as he moves to sit up, his cheeks still flushed. 

Ragna clicks his tongue and fixes his attire to be more presentable, looking away. “W-whatever. Just go back to what you were doing.” 

“You want me to walk around with a ripped uniform and your cum in me? Oh, Major, I didn’t know you were that kinky!” 

Ragna could hear the grin in Jin’s voice and the laugh that was threatening to break out, but it didn’t stop him from blushing more. “Then go clean yourself up, Lieutenant!” 

"You know, that wouldn't be considered a break since you ended up doing most of the work. Would you like another?" 

"Oh my god."


End file.
